Ink-jet technology utilizes an aqueous based delivery system in which the ink pigments or dyes are delivered to a substrate together with a liquid. The substrate usually has a topcoat which contains at least one absorbent material to remove the liquid of the ink-jet ink. The conventional ink-jet printing technology is based on liquid based inks, such as water or oil based inks. Typically the coatings include resins and/or fillers which are able to swell and absorb liquid. Examples of these resins include gelatin, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and polyvinyl alcohol.
As ink-jet printing is applied to larger formats, the loading of ink is increased dramatically. In color printing, the ink is typically in the form of color dyes or pigments. When one color is applied at its full strength, it is considered to be a 100 percent loading. When two colors are applied at full strength, it is considered to be a 200 percent loading, and so on. In a four-color large format ink-jet print, the ink loading may exceed 300 percent loading. As the level of ink increases, there is a greater amount of solvent from the ink that must be absorbed. This greater level of ink is especially a problem with the ink loading levels exceed 300%. Problems include ink cracking, bleeding and smearing.
A need exists for an ink-receptive composition that provides a good medium for high loading of ink-jet inks. These ink receptive coatings should not crack under such high loading.